


word upon your lip

by meggiewrites



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: As in Physical Darkness, Barebacking, Bottoming from the Top, Darkness, FC Bayern München, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 10:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14353605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meggiewrites/pseuds/meggiewrites
Summary: DFB-Pokal semifinal 2018. Thomas scores a hattrick. Manuel thinks he deserves a reward.





	word upon your lip

**Author's Note:**

> Listen. Listen I had the spontaneous urge to write this after the game had finished – I'd tried something like it before but failed spectacularly, and it's only thanks to my friends and some of my faithful followers on tumblr that I actually sat down and wrote it.
> 
> A big big thank you to [Sevde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevdepayne/pseuds/sevdepayne) without whom I would probably not have finished this and definitely would not have posted it either. Thanks for staying up with me and writing alongside me, I can't wait to see what you made out of your story idea! (Even if it's a lot angstier than mine)
> 
> Enjoy! (Hopefully ...)

It’s already a quarter past midnight when the door clicks shut behind Thomas. The house is pitch-black and eerily quiet. The only sound he can hear is the the adrenalin race through his veins, roaring in his eardrums still.

He smiles to himself as he toes off his shoes, shivering when his feet touch the cold floor.

He manages to stub his toe as he walks up the stairs, cursing that he didn’t turn on the lights after all. He’s been in and out of this house for months, but he’s still unused to the way the hallway takes a sharp turn once he reaches the first floor and as always, he almost runs into the side table placed against the wall.

The bedroom is drenched in darkness just like everything else. Thomas doesn’t dare turn on the lights, afraid to wake his boyfriend up, expecting him to be already asleep.

As such, it’s no miracle that he jumps when he sees something big move on the bed.

It takes him a second to realise that it’s only Manu, and a few more for his heart to calm down.

“Hey,” he whispers, blaringly loud in the complete silence of the bedroom.

“Hey,” Manu whispers back, the sheets rustling as shuffles forward.

It’s too dark to make out his features, but Thomas can hear the smile in his voice as he sits down on the edge of the bed.

“Why are you still up?”

He hears the sheets rustle again. He guesses that Manu shrugged, flinching a bit when suddenly and unexpectedly, he feels lips on his own. They’re warm and soft, and Thomas gladly opens his mouth when Manu licks over his bottom lip. He lets out a sigh and is in turn rewarded with a little groan from Manu as he slings an arm around those broad shoulders, pulling the goalkeeper closer.

He tastes of toothpaste and sleep and the darkness around them. Thomas has never tasted everything better.

“You were amazing,” Manu pants, already a bit out of breath when he finally pulls away after a few minutes of licking into each other’s mouths, of making out with an enthusiasm that makes Thomas' head spin. “I’m damn proud of you.”

He starts peppering kisses all over Thomas’ cheeks, his neck, pulls down his shirt to gain access to his collarbones. Sometimes he misses, placing them on his brow, his chin, his adam’s apple instead. Thomas shivers when one of them lands on the corner of his mouth. “It was so hot,” Manu breathes, rutting against him and now Thomas definitely knows where this is going.

It’s difficult to get Thomas’ clothes off in the complete darkness of the room. He almost falls over as Manu tries to push down his pants, but somehow, they make it back on the bed without any new bruises on their bodies.

When Thomas raises his hands to feel Manu’s body underneath his hands, he’s delighted to find that his torso is already bare. (He must be breathing heavily as it’s rising and falling underneath his fingertips.) He can feel Manu shiver as he traces upwards, over his shoulders and down his arms.

Thomas intertwines their fingers, intending to push Manu down onto the mattress, but the taller one doesn’t budge an inch. Thomas pushes again.

He hears Manuel let out a little laugh. “Not today,” he says, and already his voice feels rougher, throatier, even if his tone is cheeky. It’s a miracle he can still form sentences, Thomas thinks, usually he’s a babbling, wanton mess at this point.

“You deserve,” Manu lets out a tiny, soft, stuttering sigh, “to lean back and and just enjoy the ride today.”

Thomas licks his lips, excitement building up in him like an untamable anticipation as he lets himself fall back into the sheets. They’re cold underneath his naked shoulders, and he gasps a bit when he feels his Manu’s big hands being placed on his hips, rubbing circles into the sensitive skin. On his left side, there must be a bruise growing from when he fell on it during the game.

The ache is bittersweet when Manu’s fingers accidentally brush over it.

He lets out a groan when he feels those fingers finally closing around his already pulsating dick. Manu gasps, too, and it prompts Thomas to hastily fumble for his groin as well. He’s still wearing his boxers, so Thomas sneaks his hand underneath the fabric in one single motion, pushing it down, then finding his way in between Manu’s legs too.

It still feels incredible, holding him in his hands like this. For a moment, he just marvels at the sensation of the heavy weight before starting to move.

Manuel’s moan is louder than anything they've said since he returned home, and Thomas would have given everything to see his face in that moment. But since he can’t, he simply tugs, and the moan grows louder.

He frowns when Manuel pulls away. Thomas expected him to turn over, reach for the bedside drawer, but instead, Manu gently pushes him back down, focusing his attention on Thomas’ eager erection, jerking him off.

It’s not often that Manuel has the upper hand in bed, that he wants to, but Thomas also knows him well enough to know that he’s always good for a surprise. Now, he expected Manu to turn, to reach for the bedside table. He almost mewls when instead, Manu sits up fully, bringing himself in an upright position. If Thomas was in any state to raise his eyebrows, he would have done so when his dick catches at Manuel’s rim, feeling how it’s already slick with lube.

He pants, lust dripping off his tongue. “You came prepared huh?”

Thomas can’t see it, but he can perfectly imagine exactly how Manu’s grin must look; self-content, slightly lewd, completely blissful. Since he can’t, he throws back his head instead, letting a drawn-out groan escape his lips.

After listening to Manuel huffing and puffing for a while, he reaches for the lube himself, knowing that he’d need a bit more preparation nevertheless. He fingers him lazily, enjoying every single moan, every whine he manages to pull from the tall blond.

Manu pants as he finally gets to lower himself down, letting out a drawn-out mewl once he’s fully seated, Thomas’ balls flush against his ass, whining as the pleasure builds up and he wiggles around a bit.

“God angel,” Thomas moans in between heavy breaths, his head growing dizzy, “you feel so good.”

He quickly shuts up when Manu lifts his ass up again before slamming right back down.

The pace he establishes is somewhat slow, sensual, but strong at the same time. The stimulation is so much that it’s almost overwhelming. It feels like Manu is all around Thomas, his hands on his torso, brushing over his nipples, his strong legs pressed to his sides, his walls hot as they embrace Thomas’ erection. At some point Thomas has to grip onto his thighs, feeling them tremble underneath his touch. Manu’s moan is delicious when Thomas’ jittery fingers finally manage to find his dick, smearing the precum all over its head, letting his thumb dip in the slit.

Manuel whimpers.

Thomas grins.

It’s always been one of his favourite things about Manu; the noises he makes in bed, how he lets himself go so unconditionally; so unlike his usually so controlled, organized, composed self.

Slowly, he raises his hips, meeting each Manu’s thrusts with one of his own while pumping his throbbing penis.

Manu shudders and Thomas can feel him falling apart underneath his touch. He whimpers again, his head lolling to the side. Thomas raises up, and their mouths find each other again like magnets drawn to each other, their teeth clacking together before their tongues finally reunite. Manuel feeds Thomas his moans and the forward drinks them in hungrily.

Their movements grow quicker, less restrained, and with a loud moan that resonates from the walls, Manuel throws back his head as he fully lets go, losing his ability to move, letting Thomas take control. He shoots his load all over Thomas’ abs, his orgasm abrupt, overwhelming, all-encompassing. His walls clench around Thomas, and that’s enough to tip the latter over the edge too.

When he pulls out he can feel his load ooze out of Manuel’s hole. Manuel lets out one last little groan, shivering in his afterglow but hesitating only for a moment before turning over to reach for a towel that he apparently placed on the bedside table with great foresight.

He cleans them up quietly while Thomas just stares at the pitch-black ceiling, the adrenaline finally slipping out of him, instantly being replaced by a lingering sleepiness.

The world is a strange place after midnight, so quiet, otherworldly; so empty. He’s glad that he’s not alone, Thomas thinks when the bed dips again and Manu lies down next to him, radiating warmth.

He smiles when the goalkeeper places his head on his shoulder, wrapping one arm around Thomas’ stomach, holding him close.

“Congrats on your hattrick babe,” he murmurs, his voice already blurry with sleep.

His presence is lumbering, his weight heavy, but it has grown so familiar that Thomas’ arms would feel empty without the big body he now wraps in a hug.

He falls asleep with his nose in Manu’s hair and a smile on his lips. And he knows that he will wake up with the same feeling as well.

 

**Author's Note:**

>   * This is only my second time writing something like this, and the first time writing them going all the way. Go easy on me, please
>   * On another hand, FEEDBACK PLS!!! Really I have no idea if this is any good so if you want to I would be elated to hear what you have to think about it
>   * For anyone potentially reading this in the future, from September 2017 to almost the end of the season, Manuel was out with a foot injury. So he's waiting for Thomas to come home like a good husband
>   * Title from Imagine Dragons' _Whatever It Takes_
>   * I write FICTION about real people. None of this is intended to harm them or their reputation in any way
>   * (Really, I promise they are not having sex in real life. This is just me imagining what I'd like to be true)
> 

> 
> Please leave kudos and maybe a comment if you liked it! | [tumblr](http://manuelmueller.tumblr.com/)


End file.
